


Get Carter!

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [21]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Growing Pains

**Kingsbridge.**  
 _(Bishop Waleran is sitting in his chair listening to William Hamleigh rage about the fact that Aliena is married and Shiring is lost to him.)  
_ **William:** “This isn’t fair!”  
 **Waleran:** “No, it isn’t. Very little is fair in this life when the forces of evil are strong. And make no mistake it’s the devil we’re fighting and the scores are even. But this why I called you here. I have the authority to appoint a district Sheriff, what would you say if I appointed you?”  
 **William:** “I am not a Sheriff, I am a Lord!”  
 **Waleran:** “Don’t try my patience, William. Shiring is lost to you.”  
 **William:** “Because that idiot Vaisey let Aliena escape!”  
 **Waleran:** “What’s done is done. Whom God has joined in matrimony, not even I can undo.”  
 **William:** “So I am left with nothing. Perhaps, dear Bishop, my army and I will just take what is rightfully ours?”  
 **Waleran:** “Only Prince John can make you Nobility, William. The army you’ve amassed is indeed impressive but it will not stand a chance against the Prince’s. I am offering you position and standing, as Sheriff of Kingsbridge you will be able to show our future King what kind of a man you are. _(William looks away, angry and offended.)_ Vaisey has offered you something also.”  
 **William:** “What could that man possibly offer me?”  
 _(Waleran raises his eyebrows, but does not speak.)_  
 ****

**Guest Chamber.**  
 _(Isabella is sat alone, waiting in a darkened room. Her wrists are manacled and joined by chains to her waist. She is also wearing a very revealing outfit. William opens the door and enters the room, he takes in the sight before him and smirks.)_  
 **William:** “Why, Lady Thornton. What a wonderful surprise. _(Isabella says nothing but looks at him with utter derision and disgust.)_ So, you are Vaisey’s apology? You’re meant to make up for the fact that I have lost Shiring and the title that comes with it? _(He grabs her arm and violently pushes her out of the chair.)_ Well I don’t know if you are enough to replace all that. _(Leaning sinisterly close to her ear.)_ But you’re a start.”  
 _(He leaves the room. Isabella stands there shaken as two of Hamleigh’s men come to escort her out.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Carter is windmilling swords in both hands.)  
_ ****

**North and east exterior corridors.  
** _(The Sheriff and Gisborne are walking down the corridors to the Great Hall.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “What do you mean she’s gone?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Just what I said, she’s gone, I’ve given her to Hamleigh, we need to stay in his good graces. Chin up Gisborne, at least I didn’t sell her to him. Now, are the men ready to cause chaos in Clun?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Yes, my lord, but this scheme sounds elaborate.”  
 _(They turn the corner by the dungeon door.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Stop whining, Gisborne. If I’d wanted a wife I would have found one with better legs. Trust me, Carter’s a godsend. _(They enter the castle through the main doors. Pointing to the sentries:)_ Shoulders back. _(to Gisborne:)_ He kills people for fun.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Well then, why are we paying him?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Stops.)_ “Fun… _(turns to Gisborne and taps his chest…)_ and money.”  
 _(They continue into the Great Hall.)_  
 ****

**The Great Hall.  
** _(Carter, his back to the Sheriff, is still windmilling his swords. The Sheriff and Gisborne watch from the balcony a moment. The Sheriff puts his hands together and shakes them, then lets out an impressed sigh. Carter kneels, stabbing the floor, then stands and slashes with both swords while stepping backwards. The Sheriff and Gisborne hurry down the stairs.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Look at the hands. _(Mimics Carter’s slashing. Carter turns around to face the Sheriff, slashing his swords, then drops his arms to his sides. The Sheriff turns to Gisborne behind him, smiling. Carter windmills his swords, then crosses them in front of him, forcing the Sheriff to step back. He spins them one more time, then abruptly stops.)_ Ah, morning Carter. This is, er, Gisborne.” _(Carter kneels, taking the Sheriff’s hand.)  
_ **Carter:** “My lord sheriff.” _  
(Carter kisses the Sheriff’s ring, then stands.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Respect, Gisborne, hm? I like it. Why don’t you ever kiss my ring, hm? _(Turns to Carter.)_ So, you know what you’re going to do?”  
 **Carter:** “Retrieve the Great Pact of Nottingham and kill Robin Hood. Believe me, my lord, nothing would give me greater pleasure. Robin Hood is as good as dead.” 

**Clun. At the outskirts.  
** _(The village is being raided by the Sheriff’s soldiers. Marian, Robin and the gang are running towards the disturbance behind the shelter of the trees. They stop at the crest of a small hill outside the village to observe. Marian seems eager for a fight.)  
_ **Marian:** “Robin, Sheriff’s men.”   
_(Marian starts to stand, but Robin stops her.)  
_ **Robin:** “Wait. You don’t want them to see you with outlaws.”  
 **Marian:** “I don’t care! They’re attacking the village! Let’s get them!”  
 **Robin:** _(Thoughtfully, watching the village:)_ “Why are they doing this?”  
 **Marian:** “Why? Robin, there isn’t time for why. Let’s go!”  
 **Robin:** “Marian, we wait to see how many—”  
 **Marian:** _(Charging into village:)_ “Come on!”  
 **Robin:** “Marian!”  
 _(Little John tries to grab Marian’s foot, but misses. Robin puts his hand to his head in exasperation.)  
_ **Much:** “There’s too many of them.”  
 **Robin:** “Much.”   
_(Robin makes the decision to go after her. Little John immediately follows, then the others.)_  
 ****

**In the village.  
** _(A soldier is chasing a woman, and grabs her round the neck. Marian runs in through a narrow passage between structures, raises her sword overhead and strikes at the soldier, who must let the woman go to block. Marian swings low and is blocked, then brings her sword up and around, pushing the soldier’s with it. The soldier swings and Marian ducks, then grabs her sword with a hand at each end and drives the butt into the soldier’s helmet, sending him to the ground as the gang run into the village.)  
_ **Robin:** “Marian!”  
 _(Robin grabs Marian from behind and pulls her back the way they came in. Much has to dodge around them to get to the fight.)  
_ **Much:** _(to Robin:)_ “Move!”  
 _(Much takes on a soldier as Will parries a sword with his broadaxe, then jabs the knob into the soldier’s stomach and comes back round with a hit to his back. Behind him, Much dodges a swinging sword, then blocks it with his. Much brings his shield up to defend against the next blow while swinging at the soldier’s back. Behind a shelter, out of immediate sight of the village, Robin ties Marian’s hands together with a rope hanging from the top.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Tying her hands:)_ “You… stay… there! Don’t move!”  
 _(Robin darts away as Marian struggles silently against her bonds. Meanwhile, at the top of the hill, a lone horseman appears. He draws his swords and charges into the village. Robin runs into the fray and turns aside a sword with his bow, then swings the bow at the soldier, forcing him to jump back. Robin jabs the bow’s end into the soldier’s stomach, forcing him back again, then kicks his chest with his foot. The soldier falls to his back. Carter rides into the village with a short sword raised as the gang battle on. Much’s strike is blocked, then he swings his shield into the soldier’s face as Carter enters the village behind him. Carter throws a sword into a soldier’s chest.)  
_ **Much:** _(Impressed:)_ “Who’s that? _(Much watches Carter pass, then sees a villager being lifted up to a noose.)_ Robin, the gallows!”  
 _(Robin rushes to a good vantage point as more soldiers drag villagers to the gallows. Carter throws his other sword into a soldier. Robin catches a soldier’s sword arm and pulls him into the guard behind him as Carter rides by, glaring at Robin. Robin runs towards the gallows, kneels several yards away, slamming the arrow points into the ground, and nocks an arrow into his bow as an unarmed soldier runs up behind him.)  
_ **Carter:** _(Running to Robin:)_ “Friend, behind you!”  
 _(Robin immediately drops his bow and turns, raising his left arm to block the soldier’s punch. He stands as the soldier grabs his shoulders and throws him aside. Robin blocks another punch, then grabs the soldier, throws him over the fence and turns back in time to see Carter taking up his bow. Carter draws and aims carefully, taking a long time as the noose is adjusted round the old man’s neck. Djaq catches up Robin as Much jumps sideways towards him, watching anxiously. Carter finally shoots, slicing through the rope as Robin watches. Carter sets the bow’s end on the ground and grasps its top. The soldiers scatter as the old man takes the noose off and returns gratefully to his family.)_

**Djaq:** “The Sheriff’s men are running away.” _  
(Carter stands.)_  
 **Much:** _(to Will:)_ “He’s good.”  
 **Will:** _(Looking at Carter:)_ “He’s very good.”  
 _(Much nods. Carter looks at Robin and nods in acknowledgement. Robin smiles, then laughs, impressed with the stranger’s skill. Carter leans the bow back towards Robin, who takes it. They both turn to the gang, who are staring back in amazement, except for Little John, who is keeping an eye on the downed soldiers. Carter walks off away from the gang. Robin goes back to untie Marian.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Indignantly:)_ “Don’t ever tie me up!”  
 **Robin:** “Well, you didn’t listen to your orders.”  
 **Marian:** “People were dying!”  
 **Robin:** “Marian, you can’t be seen with us!”  
 **Marian:** “Why not?! Robin, I am with you.”  
 **Robin:** “Because if the Sheriff finds out, or Gisborne, then you can never go back to the castle.”  
 **Marian:** “I don’t want to go back.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, I’m glad. But you’re not ready to make that decision. _(Marian is speechless with indignation and disbelief. Meanwhile, Carter has stopped at the edge of the village with his back to the gang. He slips a knife under his left sleeve and cuts his wrist. Blood runs down his hand as Robin returns to him.)_ Thank you, my friend. I owe you my life.”  
 **Carter:** _(With his back still to Robin, tucks his knife into his belt and raises his head with his eyes closed, then opens them.)_ “Yes, you do. _(Turns around to face Robin.)_ But I won’t take it just yet. Carter.”   
_(Carter extends his good hand to Robin, who takes it.)  
_ **Robin:** “Robin Hood.”   
_(Folds his arms. Much steps forward, hand extended.)  
_ **Much:** “Much. _(Carter shakes Much’s hand.)_ Nice, er… _(feigns a sword throw)_ … move. Do I know you?”  
 **Carter:** “I… we’ve never met. _(Much stares for a moment, then nods. A bit weakly:)_ These soldiers. Why are they attacking innocent people?” _  
(Marian interrupts Carter’s last words, seeing the blood dripping from his hand.)_  
 **Marian:** “He’s wounded.”  
 **Carter:** “It’s nothing.”  
 _(Carter swoons and falls forward. Much and Robin rush in to catch him.)  
_ **Robin:** “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Djaq? _(Djaq and Will rush to Carter.)_ Come on, get up. _(Robin and Much lift Carter to his feet, putting his arms round their shoulders. They help him out of the village.)_ Let’s get him out of here. Come on. John?!”  
 **Much:** “John?!”  
 **Robin:** “Will, get the quiver.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin and Little John help Carter through the forest as Much and Djaq follow. Will is behind them and Marian, sulking, brings up the rear.)  
_ **Much:** _(Quietly to Djaq:)_ “I’m sure I’ve met him.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Whispers:)_ “Much, let it be!”  
 **Much:** “I’m sure. I know that face. _(Djaq sighs. to Carter:)_ Did you fight in the Holy Land?”  
 **Carter:** “Yes, but we didn’t meet.”  
 _(Djaq makes an “I told you so” gesture to Much.)  
_ **Much:** “How can you be sure?”  
 **Carter:** “You I’d have remembered.” _  
(Robin smiles and sniggers quietly.)_  
 **Much:** “Why have you come back?”  
 **Carter:** “Stabbed in the back.”  
 **Much:** “Did you get him? The one who did it?”  
 **Carter:** “No, but I’ve been biding my time, preparing.”  
 **Much:** “Well, you looked prepared today. Could have taken on a whole army of them. Probably disappointed, though, with, er, today’s wound. I mean, if you’re planning to go back to the Holy Land and, er, kill him.”  
 **Carter:** “He’s here.”  
 **Much:** “In England? It wasn’t me, was it?”  
 _(Robin and Carter laugh.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
Sheriff: **“It worked! It worked! Hood saw the poor innocent people of Clun being attacked and then dashed rather dashingly in to save them.” _(Chuckles. Behind him, Gisborne has his arms folded as he looks out the window.)_   
**Gisborne:** _(Keeping his gaze outside:)_ “And we lost several guards.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Not at all sorry:)_ “Yes, yes, yes. It’s very unfortunate. Erm… send their families a… basket of fruit, small, yeah. _(to himself:)_ But it worked! Carter left with Hood. Hood could already be dead! _(to Gisborne:)_ Oh, and by the way, erm, Marian sent a message.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Quickly steps to the Sheriff:)_ “What message?”   
**Sheriff:** “Hm? Oh, erm… “I’m not coming back, get over it… and for God’s sake change your clothes once in a while.” _(Chuckles.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Very funny.” _(Turns to leave.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “She ran away. _(Gisborne stops.)_ Guy, sit down. _(Gisborne steps over to a chair and sits heavily. The Sheriff leans over him, putting his face in Gisborne’s.)_ She ran away the minute _(Gisborne lets out a long sigh.)_ her dad died, hm? Now what does that tell us? It tells me that the crusty one was the only thing keeping her here.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “No. There was something between us.”   
**Sheriff:** “No. She’s not coming back, Guy. Move on. _(Gisborne sighs.)_ I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you a kiss, hm? That make you feel better, huh? _(Gisborne rolls his eyes.)_ Oh, come along. In fact, if Hood’s dead I’ll give you two kisses. _(Gisborne turns his head away.)_ Come along, Gizzy, give us a kissy.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Jerks his head away.)_ “Get off me!”   
**Sheriff:** _(Seriously:)_ “Grow up, Gisborne.”   
_(The Sheriff stays in his face, staring at him a moment, then leaves. Gisborne sighs again, wondering if the Sheriff’s words are true.)_


	2. Carter Strikes

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Little John pulls back the camouflaged cover. Will and Much help Carter as Robin and Marian bring up the rear.)  
_ **Marian:** “Are you going to apologise to me? _(Much and Will help Carter inside.)_ You could have got me killed.”   
**Robin:** _(Arrogantly:)_ “I’m thinking you would have got yourself killed, without my help, charging in like that.”   
_(Much helps Carter sit on the floor. Djaq mashes up a medicine with a mortar and pestle as Robin puts away his bow and quiver while Marian’s talking.)  
_ **Marian:** “Robin, I’ve been fighting these idiots for years, as the Nightwatchman. _(Angrily grabs a hanging spoon.)_ Remember?”   
**Robin:** _(Sternly:)_ I know. On your own. _(Little John and Much go to hang up their coats and weapons.)_ This is a team, Marian. You went crashing in and we all had to follow… and in battle, that’s a cardinal sin. We work together.“   
**Marian:** _(Scoffs, then turns to face Robin: Disrespectfully:)_ “You mean they do as you tell them.”   
**Robin:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “Yeah. Yeah, they do. And until you learn to do the same, you can stay here at the camp.”   
**Marian:** “What?” _(Everybody is now staring at this exchange.)  
_ **Robin:** _(A bit more gently:)_ “I mean it, Marian. You need to calm down.”   
**Marian:** _(Notices the gang staring. Slams down the spoon and walks to Robin’s face. Quietly, through her teeth:)_ “Look, I don’t need to be mollycoddled, all right?”   
**Robin:** “Good. Because you’re not gonna get it here.”   
_(Turns away. Marian looks around at their gang’s staring faces, then storms off, bumping Little John on her way through the narrow passage. Robin groans in frustration, hanging off a crossbeam.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Near the outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Robin searches out Marian in the forest. He finds her leaning against a tree.)  
_ **Marian:** “I don’t understand you sometimes. _(Robin sighs.)_ Why do you fight me on everything? _(Robin gives a slight chuckle as if he doesn’t know where to begin.)_ I thought you wanted me here. Ever since you became an outlaw you’ve pleaded with me to join you in the forest. Now I’m here and-”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I did. I do, but there can only be one leader, Marian.”  
 **Marian:** _(Shakes her head.)_ “I’m not trying to lead anything! _(Looks away:)_ This is not how I thought it would be… living in the forest. I can’t… breathe… in here. It’s worse than living in the castle.”  
 **Robin:** “Come here. _(Marian looks at him, still slightly annoyed at him, then slowly steps forward. Robin reaches out to her and gently pulls her into an embrace, as Marian is still unsure of his intentions.)_ It’s not the here or there, is it? It’s your father. You need to grieve for him.”  
 _(Marian settles into him and nods.)  
_ **Marian:** “And that’s why I want to get on with things.”  
 **Robin:** “In time. In time.”  
 **Marian:** _(Echoing a past conversation:)_ "England needs us.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yes. And I need you.”  
 _(Marian relaxes a little, wraps her arms round Robin and lets him hold her.)_

**Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Djaq is kneeling by the fire, cooking soup. Carter sneaks up behind her as she sniffs the spoon and leans his head in closely. She feels somebody behind her, turns and gasps at Carter in her face.)  
_ **Djaq:** “You should be resting.“   
**Carter:** “Things to do.”   
**Djaq:** “What things?” _(Carter merely scoffs.)_  
 ****

**Outside the outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Will is chopping at a small branch with his hand axe as Carter sneaks up behind him. He yells as Carter puts a hand over his mouth and pulls him back.)  
_ ****

**Further out in the forest.  
** _(Robin and Marian, still in an embrace, hear Will’s muffled shout. Marian gasps as they break apart and look in that direction.)_   
**Robin:** _(Raising a finger to Marian:)_ “Stay here. Stay here.”   
**Marian:** “I will.”   
_(Robin runs through the trees and undergrowth as Marian looks around.)  
_ ****

**Sherwood Forest. Next to the longstones.  
** _(Robin moves between the rock walls, returning to camp. He stops, sensing something is wrong, turns to his right, listening and looking around. Then he hears muffled yells and looks up to see Little John, with his back to Much’s, tied up and gagged on top of the rock. Robin’s face falls, realising the ruse, and he grits his teeth, then turns and looks further along the outcropping to see Will and Djaq tied up together. He turns to the right again, looking on top of the opposite wall, then turns his head to see Carter on the path in front of him a short distance away, his two swords in his left hand hanging at his side.)  
_ **Robin:** “Let me guess. The Sheriff sent you.”   
**Carter:** “He wants his pact back.”   
**Robin:** _(Turns to fully face Carter and shakes his head.)_ “No chance.”   
**Carter:** “I guaranteed it.”   
**Robin:** “Yeah? Well, you made a mistake.”   
**Carter:** “Tell me where you’ve hidden it.”   
**Robin:** “I’ll die first.”   
**Carter:** “No. Your friends’ll die _[glances up at the wall.]_ first, one by one, till you tell me. _(Robin looks up at Much.)_ See? That little look back? You just revealed your weakness. _(Robin glowers at Carter, repositioning his feet, then switches his bow from his right hand, where he’s been carrying it, to his left, where it will be ready to shoot.)_ Never look back, friend. Now I know I’ve won. So… _(looks up at Little John and Much)_ … who shall we start with? Your little sidekick in the Holy Land?”   
_(Robin quickly reaches back and whips an arrow from his quiver. Carter raises his swords, one in each hand. Carter throws a sword at Robin, but Robin ducks underneath it, dropping his bow. Carter throws the other and Robin catches it, then throws it back at Carter’s head. Carter throws himself to the ground, barely in time to avoid it. Robin takes advantage of the moment, runs up onto a large boulder near Carter and pounces on him, knocking him onto his back, landing in the perfect position to pin him to the ground and swiftly punch his jaw. Carter is knocked out cold. Little John grunts loudly as Much spits his gag out.)_  
 **Much:** “Unbelievable! We took him in! We pitied him because he was wounded!”   
**Robin:** “I think that was his plan, Much.”   
**Much:** “I know! I knew! Just… It’s outrageous!” 

**Near the outlaw’s camp.  
** _(Carter is tied to the trunk of a tree with several loops of rope round his torso and arms. The gang is gather around him. Marian, emulating Robin when Gisborne was tied to a tree, steps up and punches Carter in the face. Carter turns his face back to look at her coolly.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb, trying to be patient:)_ “Marian.”   
**Marian:** “He’ll tell us more if he knows we’re happy to hurt him…won’t he?”   
**Robin:** “That’s not how we’re doing this.”   
**Marian:** _(Turns to Robin.)_ “Speak for yourself.”   
_(Marian reaches back to punch Carter again, but Robin grabs her arm and pushes her towards camp.)_   
**Robin:** “Just go and cook something.”   
_(Djaq hisses and shakes her head, Robin sees this and regrets his words immediately.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Steps back to face Robin.)_ “What, because I’m a woman?”  
 **Robin:** _(Defensively but stern:)_ “No, because I’m hungry!”  
 _(Marian stares at him a moment, then storms off. Robin stares at Carter.)  
_ **Little John:** “What’re we going to do with him, Robin?”  
 **Robin:** “We’ll take him back to Nottingham. He’s failed to find the pact and he’s failed to kill me. So what do you think the Sheriff will do to a man who’s failed him that badly?”  
 **Will:** “Hang him by the neck.”  
 **Robin:** _(Laughs. Pointedly at Carter:)_ “If he’s lucky. Come on.”  
 _(They leave Carter tied to the tree and go down the hill to camp.)_

**A Long Dirt Road. On The Way To Hamleigh Manor.**  
 _(William and Isabella share a carriage. William, with his foot up on the seat, sits opposite Isabella staring at her. She in turn is avoiding his gaze.)_  
 **William:** _(Coldly:)_ “I hear Lord Knighton finally had the good grace to die recently?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Not rising to the bait:)_ “He was a good man who only ever did what he thought was right.”  
 **William:** _(Tersely:)_ “He was a traitor to his country and his class. He was loyal to a King who abandoned his people. I’d’ve killed him myself had it not been for your Sheriff’s protection.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Scoffs:)_ “He was kept in the dungeons for weeks before he died.”  
 **William:** “Best place for him, other than at the end of my sword of course.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Defiantly:)_ “Big words from a little man. Tell me, are you still doing everything your Mother tells you or are you thinking for yourself these days?”  
 **William:** “My army follows me, not my Mother. _(Changing the subject, m_ _oving closer to her:)_ You know,I always admired you from afar when I would see you at Court. Such spirit and beauty. _(Grabbing her face roughly:)_ But spirit can be broken in time.”   
_(Isabella frees herself from his grip as he moves back into his seat, smirking.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. Cloister.  
** _(Allan is sitting on the plinth of a pillar, leaning back on it and dozing. Gisborne bends over him and puts his face in Allan’s.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Wake up!”  
 **Allan:** “What do you want?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I want Marian.”  
 **Allan:** “You know where she is?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Moodily:)_ “What do you think?”  
 **Allan:** “How am I supposed to find her then? She could be anywhere. Besides, it’s Isabella we should be going after, the Sheriff can’t just-”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Interrupting angrily:)_ “Isabella brought it on herself. Now, ask around, see where Marian is. _(Gisborne grabs Allan’s jacket and puts his face in Allan’s. Quietly, severely:)_ Earn your keep!”  
 _(Gisborne roughly releases Allan and leaves. Allan stares out, needing a plan to keep her safe.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(The gang are bustling about, preparing to leave. Carter’s hands are tied over his head to a crossbeam and he is gagged.)  
_ **Much:** _(Grabbing his sword off the peg:)_ “Nottingham then?”  
 **Robin:** “No. _(Bends down and tosses something from the kitchen to Much.)_ Clun first. _(Tosses a second object. Marian steps in past Carter.)_ Not you, Marian. You’re staying here.”  
 **Marian:** “Why?” _(Tucks a knife into her corset.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Going to a bed, getting his knife belt.)_ “Because I think you need some time alone.” _  
(Little John unties Carter from the beam.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Steps over to Robin.)_ “Why?”  
 **Robin:** _(Buckling on the belt, softly:)_ “Because this isn’t the Marian I know and love.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, I’m sorry if you’re disappointed, but this is who I am now.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks her in the eye.)_ “Really? _(Marian nods.)_ Well, I hope not. _(to the gang:)_ Come on. Let’s go.” _(Walks out past Carter.)  
_ **Much:** “Why Clun?”  
 **Robin:** _(Stops.)_ “Because there’s something I want him to see.”  
 _(Indicates Carter with a jerk of his head.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Irritably to Carter:)_ “Come on.”  
 _(Little John grabs Carter as Marian flings a knife aside. She pulls the other out of her corset and fiddles with it, thinking.)  
_ **Clun.  
** _(The gang walk through the village. Robin leads Carter by the rope which binds his hands. The gang split up, handing out food to the villagers. Will and Robin go up to a young woman sitting with an infant in her arms. Will puts a hand on her shoulder.)  
_ **Robin:** “I’m sorry, Jane. We’ll make sure you and your family eat. You have my word.”  
 **Jane:** “Thank you, Robin.”  
 _(Will sets a basket on the ground and pulls out a round loaf of bread.)  
_ **Will:** “Don’t worry, Jane. We’ll set you straight. Here.”  
 _(Will hands Jane the bread as Robin pulls on Carter’s rope.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on. Her husband died because of you.”  
 **Carter:** “I only killed Sheriff’s men.”  
 **Robin:** _(Tying the rope to a fence rail:)_ “And they only killed villagers to make you look good. Now, was that the Sheriff’s idea, or was it yours?”  
 **Carter:** “His.”  
 **Robin:** “His, but you were happy to go along with it. And you were happy to see her husband die, if it meant that you’d get closer to me.”  
 **Carter:** “What’s you point, Locksley?”  
 **Robin:** _(Turning around to lean on the rail, looking out at the village:)_ “My point, assassin, is there’s widows here today, all _(Will takes the offered baby from Jane.)_ trying to comfort children who don’t understand why their father didn’t come home… _(turns to face Carter, sitting against the rail)_ … and why their mother won’t stop crying.”  
 **Carter:** “If you’re trying to make me feel sorry, you’re wasting your time.”  
 **Robin:** “Am I? Because there’s a reason why you don’t like to look back, Carter. Because you don’t want to see what it is you do. Because you don’t like what you do. And do you know how I know that? _(Inhales sharply.)_ It’s because I used to be like you. I’ve killed in the Holy Land as well.”  
 **Carter:** _(Flatly, with disrespect:)_ “Boo hoo.”  
 **Robin:** _(Scoffs and looks away. Repeats Carter:)_ “Boo hoo.”  
 _(Robin leans on the fence, looking to his right, then looks in front of him and sees something that catches his eye and leaves Carter tied to the fence.)_


	3. Marian Keeps Busy

**Hamleigh Manor.**  
_(Regan is sat in the dining room being served by her servant Carlo. Walter, the family henchman sits by the fire sharpening his sword. Regan looks up from her meal as William strides into the room, pushing the still chained Isabella in front of him.)  
_**Regan:** “William, _(Confused by her presence:)_ Isabella what is this?”  
**William:** “This _(Gesturing towards Isabella.)_ is my bride to be. A gift from Vaisey of Nottingham.” _  
(Walter stands and smiles lasciviously at Isabella.)  
_**Regan:** “Your bride? But surely there is still hope for-”  
**William:** “Oh, I am assured by Bishop Waleran that Shiring is lost to me. And so, in what I’m certain was an effort to appease me, I have been named the new Sheriff of Kingsbridge.”  
**Regan:** _(Frowning:)_ “Sheriff? Why that’s…that’s-”  
**William:** “Insulting? Yes I agree. But for now at least it will have to do.”  
**Regan:** _(Piqued:)_ “For now?”   
**William:** _(Begins to pace:)_ “I will use the position and the power that comes with the title and grow my army. Soon I will have an army large enough to rival the Prince’s very own and then nobody will be able to refuse the Hamleigh’s anything ever again.”  
**Regan:** _(Getting to her feet.)_ “William, you can’t seriously be thinking about challenging Prince John?”  
**William:** _(Raging:)_ “He disrespects us at every turn! By refusing to give me the lands and title that belong to me he spits on the good Hamleigh name.”  
**Regan:** _(Trying to calm her son:)_ “The King of England is God’s representative on earth. The Prince is as good as King in his brother’s absence - you’ll be going against the Lord almighty himself.”  
**William:** “I am aware of it. _(Waves away his mother’s concern:)_ Waleran granted me absolution for all my past and future crimes. I’m covered.”  
**Regan:** _(Her expression tense.)_ “Very well. But then, if you have it all worked out why bother marrying at all?”  
**William:** _(Matter-of-factly:)_ “Every King needs a Queen to carry on the family line, and to ensure my legacy. _(To his henchman.)_ Walter, call the men - tonight we celebrate my engagement. _(Looking to Regan:)_ Mother, show Lady Isabella to my chambers _(Holding up the key to her restraints.)_ Let her freshen up a bit before she comes and entertains my guests tonight.”   
(He places the key in Regan’s hand and leaves the room.)

**Sherwood Forest.  
**_(Marian is blowing off some steam by throwing knives into a tree. She throws one, which lands in the middle of the trunk, then another beside it. She hears a twig snap next to her and throws a knife at a tree to her left, just as Allan is coming out from behind it. He looks at the quivering blade near his head.)  
_**Allan:** “You could have had my eye out!”   
**Marian:** “You’ve got some nerve, showing your face in the forest.”   
**Allan:** _(Coming down to her:)_ “Yeah, I checked you were on your own first. _(Marian goes to the first tree and pulls the two knives out.)_ I know what the lads’ll do to me if they get half a chance, but I figured I owed you this much.”   
**Marian:** “You’re here for me?” _(Pulls out a solidly wedged knife.)  
_**Allan:** “Gisborne… wants me to find you. _(Looks for signs of anyone else.)_ I mean, obviously I didn’t tell him you’d probably be here.”   
**Marian:** “Well, obviously.” _(Turns around, cleaning off a blade.)  
_**Allan:** “No, but I’m gonna need to tell him something, right? So I was thinking I could tell him you’ve joined up with the Sisters of the Immaculate Conception, Ripley Convent.”   
**Marian:** _(Frowns:)_ “Well, would he believe that?”   
**Allan:** “Yeah! Well, I was thinking you could write a note, just say you want to be left alone, a bit of praying, grieving, whatever.”   
**Marian:** “Why would you help me?”   
**Allan:** “Look, I’m not all bad.”   
**Marian:** _(Shakes her head, still unsure of his idea.)_ “And any letters from the convent have to be sealed by the Mother Superior.”   
**Allan:** “I can sort that.”   
**Marian:** “How?”   
**Allan:** _(Looking at her slyly:)_ “I’m good with nuns.”   
_(Marian considers this a moment then shakes her head.)  
_**Marian:** "All right, but I want you to do something else for me first.”  
**Allan:** “Oh yeah?”  
**Marian:** “Tell me how to find the Commander’s camp. I need to speak with the Princess.”  
**Allan:** _(Begs off:)_ “No, no way. Robin kill me.”  
**Marian:** _(Accusingly:)_ “You told Gisborne where to find it.”  
**Allan:** “Yeah, rub that in why don’t you.”  
**Marian:** “Please, Allan. I need to tell Clarke about my father. I know he meant a great deal to her too.”  
**Allan:** _(Looks at her a moment then nods:)_ “All right, just stop giving me those puppy dog eyes. I’ll tell you roughly where it is, but I’m not showing you. I’ve got enough problems without having my head chopped off by savages.”  
****

**Sherwood Forest. A wide road.  
**_(A small group of nuns are walking down the road, reciting in Latin. A few men lead a horse and cart behind them. The Mother Superior is bringing up the rear. Allan pushes her off the road to the ground, his hand over her mouth.)  
_**Allan:** “Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh. You’re all right. I’m not gonna hurt you. Just want to borrow your ring. _(Allan grabs her left hand.)_ Here we are. Come here. _(He pulls off the ring.)_ Lovely. _(He takes out a coin from his pocket.)_ Here we are. Here y’ are. _(He puts the coin in her hand.)_ Buy yourself a new habit. Say a little prayer for me.”   
_(Allan lets her go and quickly walks back down the road with the ring.)_

**Hamleigh Manor. Master’s Chamber.**  
_(Regan leads Isabella into William’s chamber.)_  
**Regan:** _(Rounding on Isabella:)_ “Alright, what is this all about?”  
**Isabella:** _(Innocently:)_ “I don’t know what you mean?”  
**Regan:** “Cut the charade, girl. Why are you here?”  
**Isabella:** _(Relenting:)_ “I’m being offered to William as a replacement bride. The size of your son’s army concerns the Sheriff greatly.”   
**Regan:** “Vaisey thinks William will seek retribution for allowing Aliena to escape? _(Isabella nods.)_ But we’re all fighting for the same cause, to see John become King.”  
**Isabella:** “I had hoped your son would dismiss the idea out of hand, but he seems quite taken with the notion.”  
**Regan:** _(Suddenly slaps Isabella hard around the face:)_ “You listen to me you little tart, he may find you attractive, he may even keep you around for awhile. But be absolutely certain about one thing. I am the only woman in his life he will ever truly love!”  
_(Regan angrily throws the key to Isabella’s manacles across the room, pushes past her and storms out.)  
_****

**Clun.  
Robin: **“All right, Will, let’s go.”   
_(Robin walks past Carter, who still seems to be tied to the fence, and Will, nodding to the latter, then hears a punch.)  
_**Will:** “Ah!”   
_(Robin looks back and sees Will on the ground holding a hand to his temple and grunting in pain. Robin runs back to him.)  
_**Robin:** “Are you all right?”  
**Will:** “Yeah.”  
**Robin:** _(Yells loudly, motioning for them to come:)_ “Everyone on me! _(Much, Djaq and Little John come running. Bending down to Will:)_ Where did he go?”   
**Will:** “I don’t know.”  
_(Robin helps Will to his feet as the others arrive.)  
_**Much:** “Where is he?!”  
**Robin:** “John, Will, _[points in front of him]_ check by the road. You two, _[points the opposite way]_ down there. _(The gang are still looking around for Carter. Roars:)_ Now!”  
_(Little John and Will run off to the left, Djaq to her right into the village.)  
_**Much:** “What about you?” _(Draws his sword.)_  
**Robin:** _(Reaching for the sword.)_ “I’ll stay here. _(Much hands Robin his sword. Robin slaps his shoulder.)_ Go on, go.”  
_(Much pulls out another sword from a bag and grumpily tosses the sack aside.)  
_**Much:** “I knew we’d need two!” _(Follows Djaq.)_  
_(Robin rolls up his sleeves, then walks slowly through the village, looking for any sign of Carter. He walks around the old barn, looking at the door. He wonders, then the door opens seemingly on its own. Robin stops and looks back at Much questioning some villagers, then slowly steps inside the barn.)_

**Barn. Interior.**  
_(Robin stops inside the doorway and looks around. The walls and floor inside are dappled by the sunlight coming through the disintegrating roof. It appears empty and he walks cautiously to the other end. The door squeaks closed. He slowly turns around to face Carter.)_  
**Carter:** _(Calmly:)_ “I accepted a contract to kill you. I will fulfill that contract _._ ” _(Steps forward to his left, windmilling his sword once.)_  
**Robin:** (Steps slowly forward to his left. With quiet intensity:) “It’s not just a contract… is it, Carter? _(Robin and Carter circle each other widely as they speak. Carter swings his sword a few times.)_ Much was right, wasn’t he? You did meet in the Holy Land.”  
**Carter:** “He never met me. He met my brother.”  
**Robin:** _(Robin accedes the fact with a nod.)_ “What was his name?”  
**Carter:** “You don’t remember? You should. You killed him.”  
_(Carter swings at Robin, who quickly steps back. Carter windmills his sword and they resume circling each other. Robin laughs.)  
_**Robin:** _(A bit more insistently:)_ “What was his name?”  
**Carter:** “Thomas.”  
**Robin:** “Thomas?”  
_(Shrugs slightly, as if that doesn’t help him.)_  
**Carter:** “Yes. This is for him. _(As he is attacking Robin as described next:)_ I’ve waited for this moment. _(Carter brings his sword down from overhead and strikes at Robin three times, all of which are blocked. After the third block, Robin arcs his sword around from right to left, then quickly swings across. Carter leans back to avoid it, then takes several steps back.)_ I’ve imagined it so many different ways. _(Pointing at Robin with his sword:)_ Meeting you. _(Windmilling his sword once:)_ Killing you.“  
_(Robin and Carter resume circling each other.)  
_**Robin:** “Good. Well, I hope it lives up to expectation.”  
**Carter:** “It will. _(Carter swings his sword and Robin blocks.)_ I trained myself. _(Carter swings from overhead and Robin blocks. Robin swings high, Carter ducks and grabs Robin’s left hand, pulling Robin into him.)_ I’m the best there is and I exist, Locksley, to kill you.”   
_(Robin pulls Carter’s hands up, brings them down quickly and twists under Carter’s sword arm, knocking the sword out of Carter’s hand with his, still gripping Carter’s arm with his left hand. Robin swings at him, but Carter twists under Robin’s left arm, then pulls Robin’s back into his chest and puts his right arm round Robin’s neck.)  
_**Robin:** “I didn’t kill him, Carter.”  
_(Robin spins his sword, then thrusts it behind him, upsetting Carter’s balance and breaking free of him.)  
_**Carter:** “Your ordered him into a village. _(Carter picks up his sword and windmills it. They resume circling.)_ He called for help, but you did not come. You let him die.“  
**Robin:** “I remember him. _(Earnestly:)_ He was a good fighter.”  
**Carter:** “He was a war hero.”  
**Robin:** “Yeah, and he stopped listening. He thought he was invincible. He led the charge into that village. We told him it was dangerous. He wouldn’t listen.”  
**Carter:** _(In denial:)_ “No.” _(Windmills his sword.)_  
**Robin:** “We tried to save him. _(Pointing to himself:)_ I tried.”  
**Carter:** “You’re lying. I was there when they brought back his body. The stretcher-bearers told me everything.”   
_(Carter swings his sword overhead; Robin holds his sword at both ends to block. Robin kicks Carter and then punches him with the st holding the hilt. Carter falls back to one knee.)  
_**Robin:** “I told them to make up the story, so his family would remember him as a war hero, not as a fool who got himself killed.”  
_(Robin swings overhead, Carter blocks from one knee and stands, and as Robin swings again, catches his arm and pulls the sword from his hand.)  
_**Carter:** “Rubbish!”  
_(Carter backslaps Robin. Robin reels, putting his hand to his cheek. Carter windmills his sword.)  
_**Robin:** “He wasn’t the only one who died that day. Morgan Foster died trying to save him. Matthew Kent.”  
**Carter:** “Think I believe this? _(Swinging his sword twice:)_ You’re just frightened to die. You’re a coward then and you’re a coward now.”  
_(Carter swings overhand. Robin catches his arm, ducks under it and twists Carter around.)  
_**Robin:** “He cried when he died.”  
**Carter:** “Liar!”  
_(Carter twists back and holds Robin’s arm behind his back. Robin cries out.)  
_**Robin:** “Ahh! He cried!… And he said, “Tell my family I didn’t cry. Tell them I wasn’t crying. I was laughing on the wrong side of my face!”  
_(Carter’s face loses its intensity, but he still keeps a grip on Robin.)  
_**Carter:** “That’s what he used to say, “laughing on the wrong side of your face.”  
_(Robin tries to pull away.)_ How do you know that?”   
_(Robin throws his right elbow back into Carter’s face, keeping his left hand on the hilt of Carter’s sword. He elbows Carter again, knocking him to the floor. Robin reaches back and grabs Carter’s sword with his right hand and Carter’s  
hand with his left. He turns and holds the sword to Carter’s neck.)  
_**Robin:** “I know because I held him in my arms when he died.”  
**Carter:** “No. He was a hero. You killed him. You’re a liar.”  
**Robin:** “If you really think I’m lying, you can kill me. If you think it’ll give you peace… _(Robin puts the sword point into the dirt and lets it fall against his foe while taking a step back and holding his arms out.)_ … then kill me now. _(Carter stares at Robin for a moment, then stands with the sword, spins it, grabs the back of Robin’s head with his other hand, moves in, but stops short of stabbing him. Robin doesn’t flinch. He opens his eyes and lets out his breath, gasping in relief. Carter jerks Robin’s head, then holds his pose, staring into Robin’s eyes and seeing the sincerity in them. Gently:)_ He was a hero… just not on that day.”  
_(Carter’s eyes wander as reality crashes down around him.)_  
**Carter:** “What am I doing here? _(Glances down.)_ I don’t know what I’m doing.  
_(Carter lets go of Robin, falls to his knees and sits on his heels at Robin’s feet.)  
_Help me. My brother… _(Robin kneels in front of him.)_ I loved him so much.”  
_(Robin nods as Carter starts crying.)  
_**Robin:** _(Sighs.)_ “It’s all right. _(Carter puts his forehead to the hilt of the sword and sobs quietly.)_ Hey… come on. _(Robin pulls Carter’s head to his shoulder, then sighs.)_ It’s all right. It’s all right.”  
_(Much and Djaq burst into the barn, swords ready.)  
_**Much:** “You all right? _(Robin nods, still hugging Carter. Much lowers his sword and they stare, frowning, wondering what has happened.)_ Why is he crying?”  
**Robin:** “He’s not crying. He’s laughing on the wrong side of his face.”

**Commander’s Camp. Outskirts.  
**_(Marian moves warily through the forest unsure exactly of where her destination is located. Following Allan’s vague directions, she listens for any sign of a possible attack. After walking for what seems like hours, her frustration level is high. Suddenly stumbling on the uneven forest floor, Marian steps on and snaps a twig. Cursing under her breath, she looks around for any sign of life, knowing that her stealthy approach has been scuppered. Sure enough, mere moments later, Marian is surrounded by warriors. Taking a few steps backwards to give herself some room, Marian draws a knife from her bodice and takes a defensive stance.)  
_**Marian:** “I wish to speak with the Princess.”  
_(The Warriors say nothing but part ways as Indra approaches.)  
_**Indra:** “The Princess is under our protection. Who asks to speak with her?”  
**Marian:** “My name is Marian, I’m a friend.”  
**Indra:** “The Princess has been staying with us for weeks. I’ve not seen you before.”  
**Marian:** “I’ve been locked away in the castle.”  
**Indra:** _(Eyeing Marian’s knife:)_ “Sent from the castle more like it. Sent to harm our ally.”  
**Marian:** _(Lowering the knife:)_ “I’m part of Robin Hood’s gang.”  
_(Murmurs from the crowd at the mention of Robin’s name. Marian rolls her eyes at this.)  
_**Indra:** “You lie. We know Robin Hood’s gang. _(Coldly:)_ We don’t know you. _(to the warriors:)_ Take her.”  
_(As the warriors advance, Octavia pushes her way to the front.)  
_**Octavia:** “Wait. I know her. _(To Indra:)_ Clarke took me to her home while I was searching for Lincoln. _(Looking to Marian:)_ She lived with you and your father for a time.”  
_(Marian nods and smiles, relieved by Octavia’s recollection. Indra reluctantly motions for the warriors to stand down then folds her arms, still eyeing Marian menacingly.)_

**Commander’s Hut. Interior.  
**_(Lexa and Clarke stand at the large table with a map of Nottingham upon it.)  
_**Lexa:** “I don’t understand, Clarke. You’ve been inside the castle walls. You must have the information we need to plan our attack.”  
**Clarke:** “I was guarded both times I was there. Once as a prisoner disguised as a guest and again as an actual prisoner. I could possibly get us inside but the castle corridors nullifies our numbers. We need to know every conceivable entrance and exit before we can even think to stage an attack.”  
_(Octavia enters.)  
_**Octavia:** “Excuse me, Commander. Clarke. There’s someone here to see the Princess.”  
_(Octavia steps aside to allow Marian entry. Marian looks around nervously, still clutching the knife against her chest.)  
_**Clarke:** _(Upon seeing her:)_ “Marian! _(Smiles and rushes over to her:)_ I’ve missed you. _(Pulls Marian into a hug, as Lexa frowns slightly at this. Turns to Lexa:)_ Now we have the information we need, Commander. _(Turns back to Marian:)_ No one knows the castle better than you. Other than perhaps your father but then he’s… _(Notices the pained look on Marian’s face then realises something:)_ How are you here? I thought you were under house arrest. What’s happened?”  
**Marian:** “My father, he… _(Takes a steadying breath:)_ He died a hero. _(Clarke’s face falls at this news and Marian places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.)_ I wanted you to hear it from me before you heard it from anyone else. _(Looks over to the Commander:)_ And now I want to make sure he didn’t die in vain. I want the Sheriff, Prince John and all traitors brought to justice.”  
_(Lexa eyes Marian with suspicion as Clarke takes Marian’s arm and leads her over to the table.)  
_**Clarke:** “Good, because we need you. _(Lexa folds her arms and continues to watch the two women stoically:)_ We need you to show us how the castle is laid out, the access points, its vulnerable spots, everything. Then we can storm the castle and bring Vaisey to his knees.”  
**Marian:** “Your plan is to take Vaisey hostage?”  
**Lexa:** “Briefly.”  
_(Marian glances at Lexa then back to Clarke.)  
_**Marian:** “You know that the Sheriff is under Prince John’s protection? _(To Lexa:)_ That should Vaisey suffer an unnatural death, the Prince will send his army to destroy all of Nottingham.”  
**Lexa:** _(Coldly:)_ “I am aware of it.”  
**Clarke:** _(Calmingly:)_ “Our plan is just to take control of the castle and hold it until the King returns. No one is killing the Sheriff.”  
**Lexa:** “But accidents do happen.”  
**Clarke:** “Lexa! _(The Commander raises a defiant eyebrow but says nothing. To Marian:)_ Do you think you can help us?”  
**Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “I know every inch of the castle, I could navigate it with my eyes closed. But I wouldn’t know where to start as far as drawing a map.”  
**Clarke:** _(Smiles, undeterred:)_ “You don’t need to. _(Picks up a roll of parchment and lays it on the table, picking up some charcoal:)_ Tell me and I’ll draw it. _(To Lexa:)_ Could you fetch us some water, Commander?”  
_(Lexa unfolds her arms then nods, walking over to another table as Marian and Clarke exchange looks.)_  
**Marian:** “Where would you like me to start?”

**Hamleigh Manor. Master’s Chamber.**  
_(Isabella stands at a desk. She pours herself a drink to steady her nerves. Footsteps are heard outside the door and she brandishes her knife which was concealed in her bodice. The door opens and in walks Carlo, Regan Hamleigh’s servant. Upon seeing seeing the knife pointed at him, he raises his hands.)_  
**Carlo:** “I mean you no harm. I just wish to speak to you. _(He continues to walk into the room and closer towards Isabella. She backs up slowly, still holding the knife out in front of her. As he reaches the desk he motions to her drink.)_ May I? _(Isabella nods mutely and Carlo drops his hands and reaches for the drink.)_ I know why you’re here and I know what you’re planning to do.”   
_(He brings the glass to his lips and swallows the remaining liquid.)_  
**Isabella:** _(Anxiously:)_ “Who are you? Who sent you?”  
**Carlo:** “My name is Carlo, I am a humble man of faith and I am here to help you in your mission.”  
**Isabella:** _(Realising who Carlo really works for:)_ “Waleran. You work for Bishop Waleran don’t you?”  
**Carlo:** _(Nods:)_ “I am the Bishop’s eyes and ears within this house.”   
**Isabella:** “So you know I’m here to kill William?”  
**Carlo:** “I know that’s what your Sheriff wants to happen and fortunately Bishop Waleran is mostly in agreement.”  
**Isabella:** _(Finally lowering the knife:)_ “Mostly? William Hamleigh is a thug who will only get more powerful and uncontrollable as his army grows.”  
**Carlo:** “With William’s refusal to join the Black Knights, Waleran knows Hamleigh cannot be trusted. He realises he made a mistake by granting Hamleigh absolution but he’s not the only one who must die.”  
**Isabella:** _(Scoffs:)_ “If you’re talking about that neanderthal Walter then I have no problem with that.”  
**Carlo:** “His time will come surely enough, but I was referring to another.”  
**Isabella:** _(After a moment:)_ “Regan? Why her?”  
**Carlo:** “My Lord says she knows too much and must be silenced.”  
**Isabella:** “I’m not being funny, _(She stops a moment, allowing herself a smile at what she just said.)_ but the plan was for me to murder William on our wedding night when he is most vulnerable. Then, as his widow I will hand over power of the army to one of his Lieutenants.”  
**Carlo:** _(Nods:)_ “Blamire, my brother.”  
**Isabella:** “Your brother?”  
**Carlo:** “Blamire serves your Sheriff, I serve Bishop Waleran.”  
**Isabella:** “How can that possibly work?”  
**Carlo:** “We serve different masters, but remain loyal to one another. Helping Blamire become the leader of your Sheriff’s new army helps us both.”  
_(Isabella says nothing but knows all too well that blood doesn’t necessarily mean loyalty.)_  
**Isabella:** “I won’t be able to get anywhere near Regan to slit her throat, she doesn’t trust me as it is.”  
**Carlo:** “I never said you would be the one to do it. _(Isabella looks at him curiously, raising her eyebrow in silent question.)_ Regan Hamleigh’s death will come at the hands of someone she’ll never see coming.”  
****

**Clun. Barn. Interior.  
**_(Robin, Carter and Djaq are sitting, listening to Carter’s story. Robin is sitting next to Carter. Much is standing, arms folded over his sheathed sword.)  
_**Carter:** “Thomas was my hero. Whatever he did, I had to do, too. And when he joined the Knights Templar, I knew I had to follow. I’d only just joined when… when he died.”  
**Much:** “Thomas. You look like him. That’s why I recognised you.”  
**Carter:** “I was determined to carry on for him, to be as good as him, to get to the very top. I joined the King’s private guard.”  
**Much:** _(Nods. Proudly:)_ “Like us.”   
_(Robin looks at Much, winks at him, and smiles.)  
_**Carter:** “And that’s where I heard about you. _(Robin glances at Carter.)_ Robin this, Robin that. How great you were. _(Robin nods, a bit embarrassed.)_ And it made my blood boil. And every time I killed, I imagined I was killing you, the man who took my brother away from me. And when I returned, I came straight to Nottingham, where the Sheriff has a con-tract on your head: £500.”  
**Robin:** _(Offended, tuts:)_ “£500?”  
_(Robin looks at Much and tilts his head towards Carter, like “Can you believe that?” Much raises his eyebrows in reply.)  
_**Carter:** “So I figured… his plan to lure you to the village, I’d get to you quicker.”  
**Djaq:** “So all this death was for personal revenge?”  
_(Carter looks down, ashamed. There are a few moments of silence. Robin looks at Djaq, then Carter.)  
_**Robin:** “When did you last see the King?”  
**Carter:** “Why?”  
**Robin:** “Well, because… we sent him a message. _(Much sits down.)_ A very important message. The messenger was a man called Roger of Stoke. Do you know him?”  
**Carter:** “I know Roger. No, he was expected, but did not return.”  
_(Much sighs.)  
_**Robin:** _(Sighs, looking down.)_ “Great. So the King knows nothing about Shah Mat.”  
**Carter:** “Shah what?”  
**Much:** “That doesn’t concern you.”  
**Carter:** _(Accepts that he hasn’t earned their trust.)_ “What can I do?”  
**Robin:** “What can you do? _(Thinks a moment.)_ You can do what you set out to do. Go back to Nottingham, give the Sheriff back his pact and one… dead… outlaw.”   
_(Robin looks at Djaq, who smiles slyly, knowing what he is thinking.)_


	4. Risky Business

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
**_(Allan walks with Gisborne down the corridor as Gisborne reads the note from Marian.)  
_**Allan:** “Well, now you know she’s safe and well.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Stops.)_ “And how do you know that she’s safe and well?”   
**Allan:** “She said.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Lowers the letter and turns to Allan. With suspicion:)_ “Did she? _(Circles behind Allan.)_ I thought they took a vow of silence.”   
**Allan:** “No. I mean the, ems… the Mother Superior said when she gave me the letter.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “No. _(Looks at the letter, then holds it up at Allan.)_ No, this is not right.”   
**Allan:** “What d’ you mean?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Stepping forward, looking at the letter:)_ “Marian cannot take holy orders. She has a life to lead. _(Makes a decision.)_ Saddle my horse.”   
**Allan:** “Oh, I don’t really do saddling.”   
**Gisborne:** “Do as you’re told.” _(Turns and leaves.)  
_**Allan:** “Sure. Where we going then?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Without turning around.)_ “Ripley Convent.”   
**Allan:** “Yeah? Hang on, doesn’t she want to be on her own, grievin’ and—”   
_(Gisborne rushes back to Allan and grabs him.)  
_**Gisborne:** _(Roars:)_ “Get my horse!”   
**Allan:** “All right, all right.”   
_(Gisborne turns around and strides back down the corridor.)_  
****

**Sherwood Forest.  
**_(The gang and Carter return to camp. Djaq leads the way. Will, Carter and Little John follow. Robin and Much, talking, bring up the rear.)_   
**Robin:** “Oh, come on, Much.”   
**Much:** “Whatever I say, you never listen to me anyway.”   
**Robin:** “Well, you know that’s not true.” _(Much stops.)  
_**Much:** _(Pointing ahead with the hilt of his sheathed sword:)_ “I told you I recognised Carter from the Crusades. You didn’t believe me. You’d listen to Marian. _(Robin glares at him.)_ Spend time with her.”   
**Robin:** _(Puts his hands on Much’s shoulders.)_ “Old friend, you have a special place in my heart.”   
**Much:** _(Unconvinced:)_ “Do I?”   
**Robin:** _(Tilts his head. Brightly:)_ “Well, do I really have to say it?”   
**Much:** “No. Of course not. _(Robin holds up his hand, and Much takes it in an upright handshake. Robin chuckles, claps the back of Much’s neck, swings their hands down and walks on.)_ Just once in a while would be nice.”   
_(Much hurries to catch him up.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
**_(Marian is in the middle of sharpening her three knives using a honing rod, when the gang come back with Carter and put away their gear.)  
_**Marian:** _(Pointing at Carter with a knife:)_ “What’s he doing here?”   
**Robin:** _(Unbuckling his knife belt:)_ “Don’t worry. It’s a long story.”   
**Marian:** _(Goes back to sharpening. Casually:)_ “Allan was here.”   
_(Much and Djaq stare wide-eyed at Marian.)  
_**Robin:** “Allan?”   
**Marian:** “Yeah. Gisborne sent him to find me.” _  
(Robin stares at her in a mixture of hatred and mistrust for Allan and a fear for her safety.)_   
**Little John:** “I’ll kill him!”   
**Marian:** “No. He was trying to help. _(Little John scoffs.)_ He sent Gisborne a letter, saying I’m at Ripley Convent.”   
_(Robin scowls, shifting his gaze away from Marian, wondering what Allan’s game is.)_   
**Djaq:** _(Stepping up to Robin:)_ “The medicine’s ready whenever you want. This could be dangerous, Robin.”   
**Robin:** _(Turning to Little John behind him.)_ “What is it you say, John?”   
_(Robin punches Little John playfully in the stomach three times as Marian pulls the third knife from a sheath under her corset.)_ “Today’s a good day to die”?“   
_(Little John chuckles.)  
_**Marian:** “What?”   
**Robin:** “We’re going to Nottingham to collect Carter’s fee. We’re going to give it to the people of Clun.”   
**Marian:** “We? _(Checks the edge of the blade. Sullenly:)_ I take it that includes me?”   
**Robin:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “I’m sorry, Marian.”   
**Marian:** _(Gently but firmly, not looking at him.)_ “Look, either I’m part of your gang or I’m not.”   
**Robin:** _(Gently:)_ “Marian, for today… please just stay here.”   
**Marian:** “Very well.”   
**Robin:** _(Folding his arms:)_ “Excuse me?”   
**Marian:** “I said, "Very well.” I bow to your authority.“   
**Robin:** "Thank you. _(Looks at Djaq.)_ I’m ready.”   
**Much:** _(Stepping up to Robin:)_ “We really need him?”   
**Robin:** “Well, the Sheriff’s not going to give the money to anybody else, now, is he?”   
**Much:** “And if he betrays us?”   
**Robin:** “Then on my head be it. If he does, blame me.”   
**Much:** “Good. I will. When we’re dead.”   
**Robin:** “Good. _(Robin smiles and claps Much’s shoulder. to Carter:)_ And that’s a rule I’d like you to stick to. _(Carter nods.)_ Don’t kill anybody unless you have to.“  
**Carter:** “Spoilsport.”  
_(Robin laughs.)  
_**Robin:** “Djaq… do your worst. _(Turns and points to Little John with both hands.)_ Today is a good day.“  
_(Little John slaps Robin on the back as Robin jumps up to sit on a bed.)  
_**Much:** “I hate sayings.”  
**Robin:** _(to Djaq:)_ “Come on.”   
(Robin opens his mouth and Djaq pours a bit of liquid into it.) 

**Hamleigh Manor.**  
_(Regan is berating William in her chambers, openly disrespecting Isabella who sits calmly in an arm chair across from them, Carlo stood by the door.)  
_**Regan:** “Oh you are as dense as your father and twice the coward! Aliena of Shiring is who you needed to marry, William. Not some whore!”  
**William:** “Enough!” _(William turns away from his mother, glancing at Isabella who in turn looks down, adopting a submissive posture.)_  
**Regan:** _(Wary of having pushed her son too far, rushes over to him. Placatingly:)_ “Is my sweet William out of sorts? _(Taking both his hands and kissing them in apology.)_ Your mother has a temper, dear, you know that.”  
_(William takes a calming breath and slowly nods his head.)  
_**Isabella:** _(Sensing the time is now to strike. Calmly, almost conversationally:)_ “I never killed Thornton actually, Robin Hood did. In fact, given Prince John’s stance on killing one’s spouse, if I had killed my husband I would never be able to show my face in polite society again.”  
**Regan:** “Do stop your prattling, girl!”   
**Isabella:** _(Continuing:)_ “I mean to take a father away from his son..it’s almost unthinkable. _(Turning her gaze to Carlo:)_ Don’t you agree, Carlo?”  
**Carlo:** “Indeed I do Milady, it would take someone so inherently… _(Looking directly at Regan as he speaks.)_ wicked to contemplate such a thing. _(Regan looks at him in wide eyed fear as Carlo continues to talk:)_ However, it would take someone truly evil to order her servant into her bedchamber…”  
**Regan:** "No.”  
**Carlo:** _(On a roll:)_ …And hold down her ailing husband as she bleeds him to death.“  
**Regan:** _(Rushing over to Carlo and striking him viciously, drawing blood.)_ "Get out of here, out of this house with your lies and accusations!”  
**Carlo:** _(Coldly:)_ “May God forgive you for what you did that day.”  
**William:** _(Eerily calm:)_ “Get out of this house before I strike you dead.”  
_(Carlo looks to William, then quickly to Isabella, who nods almost imperceptibly and he leaves the room as quickly as possible.)_

_(Regan turns away, shaking. She brings her hand to her forehead, trying desperately to think of a way out of this.)  
_**William:** “You killed father?”  
**Regan:** _(Quickly, honestly:)_ “I had to, he was weak! He was holding us back - holding you back my darling. _(William leans his back against the nearest wall, a range of emotions flowing through him. Regan rushes towards him, embracing him.)_ I did it for you, to make you stronger. To clear your path to glory. And _(Looking into his eyes.)_ I did it for us…so that we could be free to _(she kisses his neck.)_ love one another completely. _(William closes his eyes in anguish. Feeling William’s arms wrap around her, between kisses:)_ Who do you love most? _(William is silent, looking incredulously down at her.)_ William, who do you love most?”  
**William:** _(Slowly, painfully:)_ “You.”  
**Regan:** _(Lifting her head to look at him:)_ “And, what would you do to me?”  
_(William stands there unable to speak, his hands on his mother’s shoulders. Suddenly he pushes her hard against the wall, knocking her to the floor. Isabella leaps out of her chair, making a dash for the door.)  
_**William:** _(Grabbing her arm:)_ “Where the hell do you think you’re going?! _(He turns her to face him and backhands her hard around the face, knocking her to the floor violently.)_ You belong to me now!”  
_(Isabella, terrified, looks up at him and nods, not daring to move a muscle. William turns and slowly walks over to his mother, who is crawling on all fours towards her bed. He drops down to his knees and pulls her into his lap in an embrace.)  
_**Regan:** “Oh, my sweet sweet William. I for-”  
_(William tightens his arm around her throat, covering Regan’s mouth and nose with his other hand and leans back hard. Regan struggles and fights against her son as he chokes the life from her, unintelligible words coming from her as she desperately fights to breathe. After several long, horrific moments, Regan Hamleigh draws her last breath and slumps back against her son, dead.)_ **  
William:** _(Sitting, rocking his mother in his arms staring at nothing. To Isabella:)_ “I want you down in the kitchens to help with dinner. You will be serving my lieutenants and I tonight. You will indulge their every whim and desire and you will do this gladly for I am allowing you to live, do you understand?”   
_(Isabella nods and, still shaking, gets to her feet.)_  
**Isabella:** “Yes my Lord.”  
**William:** _(Still not looking at her:)_ “Now get out of my sight.”  
_(Isabella hastily leaves the room.)_

**Nottingham Town.  
**_(Carter is slowly reciting the rosary in Latin as Much, Will and Djaq, holding plain, brown cloaks tightly round them and keeping their faces deep in their hoods, follow him. Little John comes last, leading a horse which is pulling a cart with Robin’s body. Robin’s jacket is tied round waist by the sleeves and his hands are clasped over his chest. The townspeople are whispering, crying and wailing at the death of their hero.)  
_**Carter:** “… Creatorum Caeli et terrae; et in lesum Christum, Filium Eius, Unicum, Dominum nostrum… passus sub Pontio Pilato… _(As they approach the castle gate, Marian ducks in behind Much.)_ … crucifixus…” _(Much feels a presence behind him. He looks and sees Marian.)_   
**Much:** _(Whispers:)_ “What are you doing here?”   
**Carter:** “…mortuus et sepultis…”   
**Much:** “You should be back at the camp.”   
**Marian:** _(Whispers:)_ “I lied. What are you going to do about it?”   
**Much:** “Nothing.”   
_(Carter stops as the portcullis is raised and a sentry ducks under it. The gang stand quietly. The guard stares at Carter, then walks past Much and Marian to Robin’s body. He looks around at the mourning townsfolk, then leans in to Robin’s chest, listening to learn if Robin is breathing. Behind the cart, Little John watches nervously. Will risks a look back, but Carter stands steadfastly. Satisfied, the guard stands up, looks towards the gate and brings his finger across his throat. A townslady immediately cries loudly. Djaq smiles, pleased at her ruse. The guard motions Carter forward. Carter walks slowly into the courtyard, his entourage following.)_


	5. Coup D’état

**Courtyard.  
**_(At the main doors, the halberds part and Gisborne walks out, Allan behind him. Marian sees him and quickly dashes into the stable archway as Little John stops the horse in front of the steps. Gisborne, coming slowly down the steps, only has eyes for Robin. The gang keep their faces turned away from Gisborne, who stops a few steps up.)  
_**Gisborne:** _(to Carter:)_ “What’s this?”   
**Carter:** “Robin Hood, as promised.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Eyeing Carter’s helpers:)_ “Dead?”   
**Carter:** “Dead.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Scoffs. Frowning, suspiciously:)_ “Really? _(Allan frowns, recognising the cloaked figures and suspecting a hoax. to the guard:)_ Did you check him?”   
**Guard:** “Yes, Sir Guy.”   
**Gisborne:** “Well, let’s make doubly sure, shall we? _(Goes to the side of the cart.)_ Show me his neck.”   
_(The guard pulls down Robin’s shirt and scarf, exposing his neck. Gisborne draws his sword and slowly lowers it over Robin’s neck as Will makes a stern face to Much, who is standing closest to Gisborne. Gisborne raises the sword over his head as Much flinches, ready to intervene, but Marian steps in from the stable archway, throwing back her hood.)  
_**Marian:** _(Loudly:)_ “Guy!”   
_(Gisborne stops and looks up, totally surprised.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Marian.”   
_(Marian walks to the opposite side of the cart and looks Robin up and down.)_ **  
Marian:** _(Calmly, slightly horrified:)_ “What’s happening here?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Lowers his sword.)_ “Robin Hood. He’s dead.”   
**Marian:** _(Indifferently:)_ “Congratulations. I need to speak with you. _(Gisborne rolls his eyes.)_ In private. Please?” _(Gisborne jerks his head towards the castle and walks up the steps. Marian follows.)_   
**Gisborne:** _(to Carter:)_ “Carry on.”   
_(Gisborne goes down the east corridor. Marian stops at the top of the steps and glances back, making sure all is right before continuing to follow him.)_

**Hamleigh Manor. Dining Hall.**  
_(Isabella, once again chained, serves a large platter of food to the assembled men at the large table.)  
_**William:** _(Enjoying her discomfort, chidingly:)_ “Service with a smile remember, Isabella.“ _(Isabella forces a smile onto her face briefly then heads back towards the kitchens.)_  
**Walter:** _(Grabbing her arm as she passes:)_ "You and me later, honey. Just like old times.”   
_(He smacks her hard on the backside, releasing her arm and laughing heartily. Blamire, seated opposite William at the long table watches the exchange.)_  
**Blamire:** “So, my Lord, what is our next move?”  
**William:** “Same as ever, Blamire. We keep the peace through strength and fear. We swell our ranks and grow stronger with each village we raid.”  
**Blamire:** “Can we still do that with you as Sheriff?”  
**William:** _(Looking at him with a pitying expression:)_ “Do keep up Blamire. Now that I am to be Sheriff, I have the authority to do whatever I like and soon no one will be able to stop me!”  
**Walter:** “More wine!”  
**William:** “Yes! More wine, more women, more everything for all of us!”  
_(The men cheer and laugh and tear into the food before them ravenously.)_  
****

**The Kitchens.**  
_(Isabella walks back into the kitchens where other serving girls are milling about the place, her expression one of pure misery.)_  
**Walter:** _(From the Dining Hall.)_ “More wine!”  
_(Reaching for a pitcher, she pours some wine into a goblet. Once it is full she picks up the goblet and spits into it, placing it on a serving tray.)  
_**Carlo:** “No more than he deserves.”  
_(Isabella spins around, surprised by his voice. Carlo steps out of the darkness into the candle light, a bloody gash under his right eye, a parting gift from Regan Hamleigh.)_  
**Isabella:** _(Tersely:)_ “I thought you’d gone. Ran back to your master.”  
**Carlo:** “I did leave. I left to meet with my brother, to tell him we had made contact, that everything was on schedule.”  
**Isabella:** “On schedule?! You left me alone with that mad man, you left me to witness…” _  
(Her voice trails away as the horrors of a few hours earlier flash in her minds eye.)  
_**Carlo:** _(Reaching out a hand and turning her face back towards him:)_ “I’m truly sorry you had to witness that. _(He rubs his thumb tenderly against her cheek.)_ And for any harm that has come to you.”  
**Isabella:** _(Nods, seeing that he is sincere:)_ “What’s our next move?”  
**Carlo:** _(Smiling, he takes out a small leather bag from his pocket and holds it up:)_ “I also visited the apothecary on my way here.” 

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
**_(Carter enters through the lower doors under the balcony, walking slowly. Much and Will follow him in. Four soldiers carry Robin’s stretcher. The Sheriff is sitting in his chair at the end of the long table.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Anywhere on the table will be fine. _(The soldiers place the stretcher on the end nearest them. The Sheriff leans forward and stares at Robin. The soldiers leave, and Much and Will step forward to stand facing Robin’s right side, and Carter the left. Much glares at Carter from under his hood, not trusting him an inch. Letting out his breath:)_ Whoo! _(to Much and Will, but still staring at Robin:)_ Exeunt. _(Much and Will exchange glances. The Sheriff has eyes for nobody but Robin.)_ Means "get out.”   
**Carter:** “They’re with me.”   
**Sheriff:** “Er, not any more.” _(Chuckles slightly.)  
_**Carter:** _(to Much and Will:)_ “Wait for me outside. I will pay you then.”   
_(Much reluctantly obeys, and he and Will turn to face the Sheriff and bow their heads. The Sheriff watches them, pleased with the deference, then turns to Carter with a slight smile. Much and Will walk out the door and the soldiers close it behind them.)  
_**Sheriff:** “We have bad days. _(Whispers:)_ We have good days. And… when we have Robin Hood laid out dead on our table… _(yells in Robin’s face:)_ …we have the best days of our lives! _(Robin doesn’t flinch. Satisfied, the Sheriff looks at Carter and chuckles.)_ The… erm… _(whispers:)_ …the Great Pact of Nottingham? _(The Sheriff looks down in delight at Robin as Carter reaches inside his cloak and pulls out a fringed roll of parchment. Pointing at Robin:)_ Do you know what I’m going to do with him now?”   
**Carter:** “That’s not my concern, my lord. My work here is done.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Smiles.)_ “Yes. _(Chuckles and takes the parchment.)_ Is that a subtle hint that you’d, er, like to be paid?”   
**Carter:** “I believe I’ve fulfilled my contract.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh. _(Glances at Robin.)_ Yes, I believe you have.” 

**Nottingham Castle. An empty room.  
**_(Gisborne closes the door. Marian is standing across the room from him.)  
_**Gisborne:** “I received your letter. I was about to come and visit you.”   
**Marian:** “I asked to be left alone and still you were coming to see me?”   
**Gisborne:** “You knew I would.”   
**Marian:** “Yes. And that’s why I came. To ask you to please leave me be.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Scoffs and steps towards her.)_ “Marian… you seriously expect me to believe that you have given yourself to God?”   
**Marian:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Trust me. I haven’t "given” myself to any man. Not yet.“ _(Marian turns away and Gisborne grabs her arm.)  
_**Gisborne:** "Good. Because until you do, I will always believe that there is a chance for you and me.”   
**Marian:** “I need to think.” _(Turns away.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Stop thinking. _(Marian scoffs.)_ Come home to me!”   
**Marian:** _(Faces Gisborne.)_ “You burned my home to the ground!”   
**Gisborne:** _(Turns and walks away a couple steps. With emotion:)_ “Marian, if I could take that back… if I could show you the side to me that wants to build a home, not burn it down.”   
**Marian:** “I’ve seen it.” 

**Gisborne:** “Then why do you reject it?”   
**Marian:** _(Slowly, clearly:)_ “My father is dead. I need time to grieve.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Stepping to her:)_ “What better way to grieve than to create new life? _(Grabs her shoulders.)_ Marian. I thought that I might never see you again. I thought I might never…”   
**Marian:** “What?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Sighs passionately.)_ “Kiss you.”   
_(Gisborne starts to lean in for a kiss, but the door opens and Allan steps in.)  
_**Allan:** “Oh, sorry. Er, Sheriff wants you. He’s gonna put Robin’s head on a spike.” _(Gisborne walks out quickly and Marian follows. He stops and turns to her at the door.)  
_**Gisborne:** “We must continue this conversation soon.” _  
(Behind Gisborne, Marian sees Will and Much being escorted outside. Much fervently shakes his head at her. Gisborne turns to leave, but Marian pulls him back.)  
_**Marian:** “Guy!”   
_(Marian pulls him into a kiss and he passionately hugs her close, but she’s watching, waiting for Much and Will to disappear. Allan raises his eyebrows at her, wondering what’s she’s playing at.)_

**Hamleigh Manor. Dining Hall.**  
_(The previously raucous celebrations have been replaced by the loud snores of Hamleigh’s commanders. Blamire silently rises from his chair and walks stealthily towards Walter, Hamleigh’s right hand man and the biggest man in the room. Drawing his dagger he pauses momentarily, readying himself. As he leans in to dispatch the man, Walter’s hand covers his own on the dagger. The two struggle over the weapon but, given Blamire’s standing position, the advantage is his.)  
_**Walter:** _(Gasping as the blade slides into his neck:)_ “Traitor!”  
**Blamire:** _(Whispering:)_ “Not true. I never served Hamleigh to begin with.”  
_(Walter’s eyes widen as Blamire sinks the dagger in to the hilt. There is a gurgling sound and then silence. Withdrawing the blade, Blamire moves quickly around the table, slitting every last man’s throat. Any man who could have conceivably taken charge of the vast army now lies dead across the large dining table. Catching his breath, Blamire casually cleans the blood off his dagger and resheathes it. Looking around the room at the carnage before him, he sighs and then resignedly turns his attention towards the head of the table. Sat sleeping, without a care in the world, is the last man left to kill. Blamire prepares himself and then walks toward William Hamleigh.)_

_(He stands watching his sleeping commander for a moment then callously lands a boot against his chest, sending him backwards in his chair to land with a crash on the floor.)_  
**William:** _(Shaken, disoriented:)_ “What, what’s going on? _(Blamire draws his sword, pointing it in Hamleigh’s face.)_ What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”  
**Blamire:** “Taking command.”  
**William:** _(Sneering:)_ “You? My men will never take orders from the likes of you.”  
**Blamire:** “Your lieutenants and sergeants? Perhaps not. But I have the loyalty of the men. And, _(Motioning with his arm to indicate the murdered men scattered around the dining hall.)_ as you can see, your officers no longer have a vote.”  
**William:** “You will not get away with this!”  
**Blamire:** “I already have. Goodbye William.”  
_(Blamire raises his sword ready to strike.)  
_**Isabella:** _(Running in from the kitchens:)_ “Wait!”  
_(Blamire stops and looks at her as does Hamleigh.)  
_**Blamire:** “I have my orders, this man must die.”  
**Isabella:** “I am aware of what must be done, Blamire. But it will not be you who does it. _(Blamire frowns for a moment, then acquiesces, keeping his sword trained on William. Isabella walks slowly around the pair until she is stood directly above Hamleigh.)_ For too long you have ruined people’s lives. Good people, honest, decent men all in your quest for glory.”  
**William:** _(Sneering:)_ “I kept the peasants in their places, I kept order when there was only chaos!”  
**Isabella:** “You forced yourself on Aliena of Shiring and convinced Prince John to have her father executed all because she wouldn’t love you.”  
**William:** _(Defiantly:)_ “She had it coming. She and Bartholomew were loyal to Richard-”  
**Isabella:** _(Continuing as if he hadn’t spoken:)_ “Your actions shamed Edward of Knighton for the rest of his life. He never forgave himself for abandoning his friends when they needed him most.”  
**William:** “I showed him who he really was, I’m not to blame for the man being a coward.”  
**Isabella:** “Then who is to blame for your actions? Your mother? You dealt with her handily enough didn’t you?”  
**William:** “My mother is kneeling before God in her rightful place in Heaven.”  
**Isabella:** “She’s burning in the fires of Hell and you put her there.”  
**William:** _(Raging, attempting to lash out at her but Blamire’s blade keeps him in place.)_ “You know nothing! What is this anyway? You won’t kill me, couldn’t even kill your husband, a man who abused you for years.”  
**Isabella:** “Oh but I did kill him. I stabbed him through his black heart and watched him die.”  
_(She holds out her hand and Blamire hands her his sword.)  
_**William:** _(Eyes wide, pleading for his life:)_ “Please! I don’t want to die!”  
**Blamire:** “Pathetic. You’re just a scared little boy, Hamleigh.”  
**Isabella:** _(Raising the sword high above her head:)_ “Let’s send you back to your mother.”  
_(Isabella plunges the sword deep into Hamleigh’s chest. Blood pours from the wound as William looks up at her in anguish.)  
_**William:** _(Turning his head, eyes seeing nothing:)_ “Mother.” _(He dies.)_  
**Isabella:** _(Bowing her head and closing her eyes:)_ “Rest easy, Edward.” 


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
**_(The Sheriff is standing in front of a cupboard under the window, about to get Carter his money. He turns to Carter.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Do you know I might have more work for you? You staying in England?”   
**Carter:** “I may return to the Holy Land.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Stops. Disappointed, turning to the cupboard:)_ “Oh. _(Turns to Carter.)_ Not to help King Richard?”   
**Carter:** “I’ve had enough of fighting Saracens. _(The Sheriff turns to the cupboard.)_ I would, however, like to learn more of their tricks. _(The Sheriff opens the door as Carter reaches inside his cloak for a small bottle. The Sheriff pulls out a large leather bag, revealing a chest of treasure underneath as Carter speaks.)_ They’re way ahead of us with potions and remedies. _(Carter checks to see that the Sheriff is not watching him, then leans over Robin, pulling his lips open and pouring the antidote into his mouth as he continues speaking.)_ They make a concoction to reduce the breathing of a man to nothing. He seems to be dead, but is not.” _(Stands up, corking the bottle.)  
_**Sheriff:** _(Stands up, his back still to Carter:)_ “Fascinating. A clue: no.”   
_(Bends down and rummages through the cupboard again.)  
_**Carter:** _(Putting the bottle away:)_ “And when the same man drinks the opposing concoction, he comes back to life… just like that.”   
_(Robin blinks, grabs the sides of the stretcher, pulls his legs up and rolls forward to stand on his feet.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Really. _(Turns around, holding a large leather bag of coins.)_ Just like what?”   
**Robin:** “Just like this.” _(Robin rubs his eyes, then stretches his arms as Carter pulls out his twin swords and steps towards the Sheriff. The Sheriff stares at Robin, then looks at Carter.)_   
**Sheriff:** _(Chuckles in disbelief:)_ “Alive? _(Realising the ruse:)_ Oh… _(The Sheriff drops the bag on the table, hastily picks up the scroll and looks at the blank parchment, which confirms his suspicions.)_ Oh really?”   
**Carter:** _(Points at the bag.)_ “I’ll take that money.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Quickly grabs back the bag and holds it away from him.)_ “I’m not paying you now, huh? Now that the _(Carter forcibly takes the bag from him.)_ stiff has stepped off the stretcher!”   
_(Robin jumps down to the floor, facing the Sheriff.)  
_**Robin:** “Kneel.”   
**Sheriff:** “Make me.” _(Robin grabs the Sheriff’s shoulders, knees him in the groin and pushes him down.)_  
**Robin:** “With pleasure.”   
****

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Robin has put on his jacket. He runs up the stairs with the money bag slung over his shoulder and Carter on his heels.)_  
****

**North exterior corridor.  
**_(Robin and Carter peek around the corner to their right. Robin sees Marian flirting with Gisborne at the other end of the corridor. Gisborne gives her a kiss on the cheek.)  
_**Robin:** _(to Carter:)_ “What’s she doing here?”   
**Carter:** “She saved your life.”   
_(Robin looks again at Marian, who notices Robin watching them intently while letting Gisborne nuzzle her. She pulls back.)_

**Marian:** “Guy… I have to go.”   
**Gisborne:** “Go? _(Marian nods.)_ You can’t go.”   
**Marian:** “I can, and I must. Look, this was a mistake.”   
**Gisborne:** “Marian, this wasn’t a mistake. This was the most perfect thing that has ever happened.”   
**Marian:** “I am grieving, Guy. I misled you. I’m sorry. _(Turns to go down the corridor.)_ I’m sorry.” _(Gisborne pulls on her arm. She stops, but doesn’t face him, just stares at Robin.)_   
**Gisborne:** “You’re misleading yourself. I know. I’ve done it. I told myself I didn’t need you, that other things would satisfy me… politics… power. Yet here we are.”   
**Marian:** “I have to get back… before they realise I’m missing.”   
**Gisborne:** “Back to the convent?”   
**Marian:** “Yes.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Laughs.)_ “Marian, no. _(Marian scoffs.)_ I forbid you to go.” _  
(Marian waits a moment, then calmly and defiantly walks away without looking back.)_   
**Marian:** _(Whispers as she passes Robin:)_ “See you back at the camp.”   
_(Robin watches her go, then looks at Gisborne, who is also watching her go. Gisborne then turns and walks off slowly down the west corridor. The alarm bell starts ringing. In the distance a soldier can be heard shouting.)  
_**Soldier:** “Alarm! Alarm!”  
**Robin:** “Well, looks like they’re missing us. _(Looks back at Carter.)_ You ready?”  
**Soldier:** “They’re in the castle! Alarm! They’re in the castle!”   
_(The shouting continues as Robin and Carter talk.)_  
**Carter:** “You sure you don’t want to kill anyone? We’re much more likely to get killed ourselves.”  
**Robin:** “Ahh, come on! We’re much too good for that.”  
**Carter:** _(Nods once.)_ “All right. Let’s find out.”  
**Robin:** _(Slaps Carter’s shoulder:)_ “Come on!”   
**Soldier:** “Search everywhere!”  
_(They run down the north corridor towards the side steps, but that way must not be clear, because they turn around and come out the…)_  
****

**East exterior corridor.  
**_(Robin and Carter come out of the east corridor at the main steps, run into a squad of six guards and stop short. Carter sidesteps into the cloister and Robin runs backwards down the corridor. Robin motions to the first guard, beckoning him forward. The guard charges with his sword in the air and Robin ducks, grabs his hips and rolls him over his back. The second approaches, swinging his sword, and Robin grabs his arm and kicks him, then throws him behind him. Meanwhile, Carter steps back behind the pillar to dodge an overhand blow, then elbows him in the back. He turns and immediately confronts another. The soldier thrusts at Carter, who steps around the blade, grabs his shoulders and throws him down as he faces the first again. Robin incidentally ducks down as he throws the second soldier into the corridor, missing the swinging sword of a  
third. The bag slides off over his head and comes up swinging it by its straps at the third and fourth guards, catching them both in the face. He continues to spin round with the bag and hits the fourth one in the chest. Keeping hold of the straps, he faces the third, knocking away his sword arm and kicking him in the chest. Carter throws down the second soldier, using his momentum to spin them round, and pulls the second soldier’s sword up to block the first’s, then kicks the first in the groin. The first guard falls to his knees and Carter pushes the second off him. Robin runs towards the steps, watching down the corridor.)_  
**Robin:** “Carter! Quick! _(Robin tosses the money bag to Carter, who catches it and swings it into the first soldier’s face, knocking his helmet off. He turns around, charges and swings it at the second, who’s just standing up, then comes back with a second blow, sending him spinning. A soldier charges Robin, who catches his sword arm and twists it behind his back, then pushes him past him. The guard rolls across the top of the steps. Motioning to Carter to toss him the bag:)_ Come on, quick!”  
_(Carter tosses the bag back to Robin. Robin faces another charging soldier, holds up the bag to block his sword as he plants a foot in his chest, then swings the money bag at him for good measure.)_  
****

**Courtyard.  
**_(Robin and Carter run down the steps towards the main gate, but a squad of soldiers is running through the market straight for the gate. Robin stops and runs into the tower with the Carter and the squad right behind. The pair run along the battlements, followed by soldiers, and around the corner to the north side, but run into more guards coming from that direction. Robin and Carter turn back the way they came. Meanwhile, Little John and Djaq pulls horses hitched to a hay wagon out of the castle gate. Above them, Robin and Carter are surrounded on the battlements. The soldiers advance, jabbing their swords at them. Little John and Djaq position the wagon below them.)_  
**Little John:** “Robin! Here!”  
**Djaq:** “Robin!”

_(Robin and Carter smile at each other. Robin throws the bag into the wagon. They step up onto the parapet and jump, yelling all the way, landing on their backs in a splash of soft hay.)_  
**Carter:** “Do you do this often?”  
**Robin:** _(Pokes his head out from under the hay and pushes back his hood.)_ “I seem to, yeah.“  
**Carter:** _(Relaxes.)_ “It really would be simpler to kill ’em.”  
**Robin:** _(Laughs.)_ “I know… _(They sit up.)_ … but where would be the fun in that, eh?“  
_(They scramble out of the hay.)_ **  
**

**Sherwood Forest. Near the longstones.  
**_(Carter walks up the hill to Robin. Will checks the saddle on a horse for Carter.)  
_**Carter:** “I’d better be off.”   
**Robin:** “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”   
**Carter:** “I do, but I’m going back to the Holy Land. I want to visit my brother’s grave, say goodbye properly, tell him I’m sorry. Thought I was honouring his memory. _(Robin nods.)_ I thought I could do something useful. Warn King Richard for you.” _(Marian quickly approaches behind Robin.)  
_**Robin:** _(Nods and steps to Carter.)_ “Thank you. _(Robin shakes Carter’s hand and claps him on the shoulder. Carter turns to leave as Marian arrives. Marian sighs, announcing her presence. Amicably to Marian, but watching Carter:)_ Well, you disobeyed me.”   
**Marian:** _(Indignantly, also watching Carter:)_ “I saved your life!”   
_(Marian glances at Robin and realises he’s not angry at all.)  
_**Robin:** _(Scowls, feigning jealously:)_ “And you kissed Gisborne.”   
**Marian:** _(Amicably, playing along:)_ “And you tied me up.”   
**Robin:** “And you could have got us all killed.”   
**Marian:** _(Immediately, sincerely, looking at Robin:)_ “I’m sorry. _(Faces forward again.)_ I’m not used to taking orders, but I can learn. I’d like to be part of your gang.”   
**Robin:** _(Facing forward:)_ “And I’m not used to you being in the forest, but… _(shrugs…)_ I’ll learn.”   
**Marian:** _(Smiles.)_ “Truce?”   
**Robin:** “Yeah….Truce. _(Robin finally looks at Marian and smiles at her, then hurries over to Carter, who has mounted his horse.)_ Safe journey, my friend.”   
_(Carter raises his hand in farewell and rides off._ _Carter stops at the top of the rise and waves one last farewell, which the gang return. Marian smiles and hugs Robin’s arm, watching Carter go.)_

**Kingsbridge.**  
_(Isabella, having returned to Kingsbridge, has retrieved her clothing from the guest chamber in which they were stored. Smoothing her hands over her dress she stands looking at herself in the mirror as there is a knock on her door.)  
_**Isabella:** “Come in.”  
_(Carlo enters the room. He stops to admire her, then catches himself and moves forward.)  
_**Carlo:** “The Bishop will see you now.”  
_(Isabella nods and follows Carlo out of the room.)_  
****

**Waleran’s Chamber.  
**_(The Bishop is sat at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment as Carlo enters.)  
_**Carlo:** “Lady Isabella, my Lord.”  
_(Isabella strides gracefully into the room.)  
_**Waleran:** “Ah my dear Isabella. I’m told everything went according to plan?”  
**Isabella:** “Despite a few additions on your part, yes. The deed is done.”  
**Waleran:** “Excellent. I hope my little caveat didn’t cause too much of a problem?”  
**Isabella:** “No, although I admit it came as a shock at first. But I see your reasoning behind it, makes things much neater. _(Glances at Carlo:)_ And your man proved invaluable in that matter.”   
**Waleran:** “Good, the Lord’s work is never easy.”  
**Isabella:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Call it what you must, but I had my own reasons for wanting William Hamleigh dead.”  
**Waleran:** “I don’t doubt it. Regardless of your motives, you have the gratitude of all Black Knights.”  
**Isabella:** “Speaking of which, Blamire didn’t mention what the plan for the army was?”  
**Waleran:** _(Evasively:)_ “Oh, I’m sure Vaisey will want to fill you in himself soon enough. _(Pausing a moment, considering her:)_ You are certainly a tremendous ally. The Black Knights’ very own Black Widow.”  
**Isabella:** _(Smiles:)_ “Has a nice ring, don’t you think?”  
**Waleran:** “Indeed. Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay awhile?”  
**Isabella:** “Yes, I’m sure. I prefer to be where the action is. _(Nonchalantly:)_ By the way, Nottingham would be deeply honoured if the Prince decided to visit us.”  
**Waleran:** “Really? I assumed the people of Nottingham stood with Robin Hood?” **  
Isabella:** _(Leaning in:)_ “Only those that have not had the pleasure of meeting Prince John. I’m sure once the people see him with their own eyes, they’ll realise how perfectly suited the Prince is to be King.” **  
Waleran:** _(Nods:)_ “I see. I shall mention it to the Prince upon my next visit to the Royal Court. _(Standing:)_ Meanwhile, I will loan you my carriage for your trip back to Nottingham. _(Walking Isabella to the door:)_ Oh and, I trust you will not mention my involvement in this matter to anyone? I have a reputation to maintain after all. _(Isabella nods, bows her head in thanks and Waleran, in turn, makes the sign of the cross:)_ Go with God, my child.”  
****

**Internal Corridor.  
**_(Isabella walks briskly down the corridor towards the carriage. Carlo catches her up.)  
_**Carlo:** “Isabella, wait.”  
**Isabella:** _(Turning towards him:)_ “Yes?”  
**Carlo:** “It’s a shame you must be leaving, we made one heck of a team.”  
**Isabella:** “A team? _(Laughs.)_ That’s rich.”  
**Carlo:** “What do you mean?”  
**Isabella:** “I mean that you tucked your tail and ran away when the merest hint of violence was thrown your way. You left me at the whim of a madman and his mother. For all you know I could’ve been brutalised by all of Hamleigh’s men in the time it took you to return.”  
**Carlo:** “I told you, I had to speak to my brother, had to get that sleeping powder…”  
**Isabella:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Spare me your petty excuses. The fact is you left me alone in there.”  
_(She turns and faces the carriage.)  
_**Carlo:** “Stay and let me make it up to you. I can show you the kind of man I am.”   
**Isabella:** “No. You belong here, with the plotters and schemers. I belong where the real men are. _(She steps up into the carriage, then leans on the door.)_ Your brother however is welcome in Nottingham anytime. _(She winks at him, blows him a kiss and slams the carriage door.)_ Driver, to Nottingham!” 

**Commander’s Camp. Commander’s Hut.  
**_(Lexa stands examining Clarke’s drawings of Nottingham castle.)  
_**Clarke:** "I realise that breaching the castle will be easier said than done but the sketches are a start.”  
**Lexa:** “No, these are perfect. _(Looking to Clarke:)_ Truly. _(Clarke smiles at this:)_ As you said, despite our greater number, the castle interior nullified our ranks. With these we have all the angles covered.”  
**Clarke:** “Great. So when do you think our army will be ready?”  
**Lexa:** “Soon. There’s just one final part of the plan left.”  
**Clarke:** _(Frowns:)_ “And what’s that?”  
**Lexa:** “Bringing the Prince to Nottingham.”  
**Clarke:** “What?”  
**Lexa:** “Our army is the strongest it’s ever been, Clarke. It would be foolish to waste its might on simply holding a castle until the King returns.”  
**Clarke:** “You want to bring Prince John here so that you can fight his army?”  
**Lexa:** “His army won’t be an issue. _(Ignoring Clarke’s attempt to question this:)_ We have the advantage! My people have already made the forest our home. We’ve tunneled underneath the surface and have scouts positioned in the trees.”  
**Clarke:** “You’re looking for a fight that you cannot hope to win. By taking the castle, we stop the Sheriff and the Black Knights in their tracks. That is all we should be focused on. I don’t care how big our army is, Prince John’s is bigger.”  
**Lexa:** “I know that, Clarke. _(Looks away:)_ Which is why I gave Isabella a mission. She’s inviting the Prince to Nottingham perhaps even as we speak.”  
**Clarke:** “Isabella? Why would she do that?”  
**Lexa:** “I told her it would help make amends for what her brother did to my people.”  
**Clarke:** _(Incredulous:)_ “So, you’ve invited the Prince here and we haven’t even taken the castle yet?”  
**Lexa:** “I told Isabella to play to John’s ego. You told me yourself how narcissistic your uncle is. _(Clarke says nothing:)_ He will be expecting fanfare and people lining the streets to welcome him. Once the Prince arrives and is inside the castle walls, that’s when we attack.”  
**Clarke:** “Lexa listen to me. We can’t just capture the Prince and lock him up until the King returns. England will be without a leader, other nations will invade. And despite what you think John’s own army will be a major issue - they will destroy us in their attempts to rescue him.”  
**Lexa:** _(Calmly:)_ “Not if he is replaced. _(Clarke waits for her to continue:)_ England will have a leader, Clarke. You.”   
_(Clarke stares at the Commander as she takes in the full meaning behind Lexa’s plan.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
**_(Marian and Robin walk together through the forest. Robin is looking for something but won’t tell Marian what it is just yet.)  
_**Marian:** “Maybe I could help you find it. I did grow up in these woods you know.”  
**Robin:** _(Laughs:)_ “Marian, you grew up in the castle. The only trees you saw were in the castle orchard.”  
**Marian:** “Ah-ha. So we’re looking for a tree are we?”  
**Robin:** _(A little irked by his slip of the tongue:)_ “Perhaps.”  
**Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “And would this particular tree happen to have special significance, perhaps?”  
**Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “Do you know where it is?”  
**Marian:** _(Smiles brightly:)_ “This way.”  
_(Marian takes Robin’s hand and pulls him along in another direction. Moving quickly through the trees, the pair soon arrive at a familiar spot. Close to where Knighton Hall used to stand, they come upon a small clearing almost untouched by the hands of man. Almost of course, except for Robin’s own hand. Robin smirks at Marian as she makes a show of trying find what they’re searching for.)  
_**Robin:** “Show me.”  
**Marian:** “It’s just over here.”  
_(They walk together just a little further toward a tree almost completely covered in ivy.)  
_**Robin:** “It looks like someone’s been looking after this one.”  
**Marian:** _(Innocently:)_ “Hmm. I wonder who that could’ve been. _(As Robin laughs again:)_ Not in awhile actually. Not since Guy burned Knighton to the ground.”  
**Robin:** “After all this time?”  
**Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “Despite how things ended with us, this little clearing was always a sort of safe place for me. A place I could call my own.”  
**Robin:** “Just as Locksley Manor should’ve been.”  
**Marian:** _(Squeezes his hand reassuringly:)_ “ _Perhaps_ , for the time being, it could be our place?”  
**Robin:** _(Squeezes back:)_ “I’d like that. _(Unable to help himself:)_ So I guess I’m not the only one who ran into the woods to get away from my problems.”  
**Marian:** _(Still smiling:)_ “Shhh.”   
_(They stand together smiling at the engraving on the tree, enjoying the peace and quiet while they can.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
